The present invention relates to apparatus for coupling a main hauling line and an end choker line in a log-hauling system, and particularly to an apparatus for coupling such lines along an axis.
In the usual log-hauling setting, a number of felled logs are attached to a main hauling line by individual choker cables which encircle the logs and which are coupled to the main hauling line by sliders which are slidable on the line. The free end of the hauling line terminates at a nubbin--either a ferrule or a knot formed at the end of the line--which acts to arrest the endmost slider when the hauling line is taken in. The construction of the usual slider is such that a portion of the hauling line adjacent the nubbin is kinked somewhat when the end choker line is placed under tension. Repeated kinking causes the hauling line to fray and break--as often as once-per-day during normal use. When a hauling line breaks in the field, a preferred repair procedure is to form a knot at the end of the line, rather than to trim the line and attach a new ferrule.
In an attempt to solve the just-mentioned kinking and line-breaking problem, coupling devices for coupling a hauling line and a choker line substantially along an axis, i.e., without kinking in either line, have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,863 discloses a device having axially aligned seats for hauling and choker line ferrules, and a construction such that the choker line nubbin is locked to the device when the hauling line nubbin is moved into its seat. One problem associated with this device is that the operator must first slacken the hauling line, remove the associated ferrule from the device and move the device and sliders up the hauling line before an end choker can be coupled and uncoupled to the line. This is a serious inconvenience in log hauling, and where the hauling line is frayed near its free end, is difficult to pull through the device and increases the chance that the operator will injure his hands in manipulating the ferrule in and out of the device.
Another problem associated with prior art line coupling devices, such as that disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent, is that the hauling line is received through a slot which extends from the upper end of the device to a side region thereof. This construction permits the hauling line to be shifted in the slot to the side of the device when the sliders on the hauling line are first pulled against the device. When this occurs, the hauling line may be sheared or badly kinked.
A further limitation associated with the known line-coupling devices of the type described above is that they must be used in conjunction with hauling lines equipped with ferrules. This prevents use of the devices when it is necessary or more convenient to have a knot at the end of the hauling line.
One object of the present invention therefore is to provide a line ender used in coupling a hauling line axially to a choker line which substantially overcomes above-noted problems associated with line-coupling devices in the prior art.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide such an ender which permits coupling and uncoupling of a choker line when a hauling line nubbin is seated in the ender.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such an ender which is usable with a hauling line which terminates either at a ferrule or a knot.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an ender which is constructed to insure that a slider moving on the line toward the ender is guided axially against the top of the ender.
The line ender of the present invention is formed of a body having an elongate, axially extending chamber which terminates at upper and lower seats for receiving the nubbins located at the ends of hauling and choker lines, respectively. The two lines pass through axially aligned bores extending through associated ends in the body. An opening on one side of the body is dimensioned to allow the hauling line nubbin to move therethrough into its seat. Another opening on the other side of the body transversely aligned with a lower portion of the first-mentioned opening is dimensioned to allow a choker nubbin to be passed transversely through the body, with the hauling line nubbin received in its seat. An entry slot on a lower portion of the body extends from one of the openings to the lower bore therein along a path which revolves substantially a quarter of the circumference of the body, the slot providing entry of the choker line into the lower bore.